starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker je syn rytíře Jedi Anakina Skywalkera a zvolené královny Naboo, Padmé Amidaly. Má také sestru - dvojče, Leiu Organu Solo. Stal se členem "povstalecké" Aliance pro obnovu republiky, kde jeho největším činem bylo zničení první Hvězdy smrti. Také je zodpovědný za smrt císaře – ve svém otci Darthu Vaderovi dokázal probudit dobro a ten při souboji Luka a císaře zasáhl ve prospěch svého syna, čímž se stal zachráncem galaxie před sithským zlem. Po pádu Impéria, Luke se pokusil obnovit řád Jedi. Později však byl zrazen svým žákem a synovcem Benem Solem, který byl zlákán Snokem k temné straně Síly a stal se Kylem Renem a zabil všechny Lukovy padawany. Luke, jenž se z toho vinil, poté zmizel a zanechal po sobě rozkouskovanou mapu díky níž ho poté našla Rey. Na cestu Síly ho připravovali dva rytíři Staré republiky, Obi-Wan Kenobi a mistr Yoda. Životopis Život od jeho narození až po dosažení 19 let thumb|left|Luke jako novorozeně Luke se narodil na Polis Massa těsně poté, co vzniklo Impérium a začali být vyvražďováni Jediové po celé galaxii. Poté, co Padmé porodila ještě jeho sestru Leiu, zemřela a zanechala tak obě děti v péči posledních rytířů Jedi. Tito dva rytíři Jedi, Obi-Wan a Yoda věděli, že obě děti mají přirozené nadání pro Sílu a rovněž jim bylo jasné, že je musí ochránit před císařem. Rozhodli se, že bude lepší, pokud obě děti oddělí. Tak se stalo, že se Leii ujal senátor Bail Organa a jeho manželka Breha, kteří sami žádné děti neměli. Luke se dostal do opatrovnictví nevlastního bratra svého otce Owena Larse a jeho manželky Beru. Kenobi dovezl malého Luka na Tatooine osobně a usadil se poblíž Larsovy rodiny, aby mohl na Luka dohlížet. Mladý Skywalker strávil prvních devatenáct let svého života na Larsově zvlhčované farmě, kde se ho strýc snažil neúspěšně zbavit jeho dobrodružné povahy. To samozřejmě mezi strýcem a jeho synovcem vytvářelo konflikty. Jako dospívající snil Luke o tom, že opustí Tatooine a vydá se na cestu ke hvězdám, objevovat neznámé světy. Když zjistil, že jeho otec měl spojitost s klonovými válkami, namluvil mu jeho strýc, že byl navigátorem na vesmírné lodi. Luke stále více vyhledával dobrodružství, závodil v kaňonu se svým skyhopperem nebo létal na landspídru bez ohledu na svoje vlastní bezpečí. Kromě leteckých dovedností po svém otci zdědil i nadání na mechaniku, takže se staral o droidy a zvlhčovače. Galaktická občanská válka (0 – 4 ABY) Opuštění Tatooine thumb|Luke dostal od Bena světelný meč svého otce. Zakoupení dvou droidů Owenem změnilo Lukův život ve všech ohledech. Začalo to objevením tajné zprávy pro Obi-Wana v astromechovi R2-D2. Když Luke zatoulaného droida hledal, byl napaden Tuskeny, ale Obi-Wan ho stihl zachránit. Pak Lukovi odhalil, že byl kdysi rytíř Jedi a bojoval v Klonových válkách po boku Lukova otce. Tak Lukovi také odhalil, že Anakin nebyl žádný navigátor, ale rytíř Jedi a Obi-Wanův dobrý přítel, jenž byl zrazen a zabit Darthem Vaderem. Když se Luke vrátil na farmu, zjistil, že jeho strýc a teta byli zabiti vojáky Impéria, kteří hledali jeho droidy R2-D2 a C-3PO. Jelikož jeho rodina byla mrtvá, rozhodl se odejít s Kenobim na Alderaan, aby mohli předat Bailu Organovi plány Hvězdy smrti, které do R2 uložila Leia Organa Solo. Aby se dostali na Alderaan, potřebovali loď, takže museli v Mos Eisley hledat piloty. Tak proběhlo jejich první setkání s Hanem Solo a Chewbaccou. Záchrana na Hvězdě smrti Lukovi a Obi-Wanovi se podařilo utéct před vojáky a opustili planetu v Hanově lodi Millennium Falcon. Luke už na lodi začal trénovat podle Obi-Wanových pokynů, k velkému pobavení Hana. Tato výuka byla přerušena až příletem do systému Alderaan, kde zjistili, že planeta byla zničena. Když pronásledovali osamocenou stíhačku TIE, dostali se do vlečného paprsku Hvězda smrti a uvízli uvnitř. thumb|left|Luke s Hanem v drtiči odpadů na Hvězdě smrtiKenobi se oddělil od Luka, Hana, droidů a Chewbaccy aby mohl vypnout tažný paprsek. R2 se podařilo v záznamech lodi objevit, že zde vězní princeznu Leiu, která je odsouzena k popravě a Luke se rozhodl dostat ji odsud. S Hanem a Chewbaccou se jim podařilo proniknout až na místo, kde Leiu věznili, ale východ jim zablokovali vojáci. Nezbývala tedy jiná cesta než mezi odpadky, kde se jim ovšem podařilo uvíznout a právě byl čas lisování. Na poslední chvíli se R2 a 3PO podařilo je zachránit vypnutím těchto lisů. Han s Chewbaccou se ujali zuřivého pronásledování vojáků a Luke a Leia se od nich oddělili. Nakonec se jim však podařilo setkat se v blízkosti hangáru, kde stál Falcon. Tím se jim z Hvězdy smrti podařilo utéct, ale Obi-Wan už takové štěstí neměl. Zahynul totiž při setkání s Vaderem, tím také odlákal pozornost jednotek a zbytku skupiny se podařilo uniknout. Odletěli na tajnou povstaleckou základnu na Yavinu IV, ale díky vysílači v jejich lodi je mohli imperiálové sledovat až k této základně. Leia a Luke se začali chystat na útok, ale Han jen sebral svou odměnu a chtěl odletět. Luke se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby zůstal, ale k jeho velkému zklamání se mu to nepovedlo. Rebelský hrdina Skywalker přijal místo v útoku na Hvězdu smrti jako Rudý pět. Stal se kvůli tomu svědkem smrti mnoha výborných pilotů, i svého přítele Biggse Darklightera a po smrti dvou vůdců eskadry se sám ujal útoku na Hvězdu smrti. Téměř byl zničen imperiálními stíhačkami, ale včasný zásah Falcona a jeho pilota tomu zabránil. Skywalker odmítl při útoku použít počítač a nechal se vést Silou, jak mu radil Obi-Wan. Jeho protonové torpédo zasáhlo cíl a Hvězda smrti I byla zničena ještě než stačila zaútočit na základnu povstalců. Han a Luke pak byli vyznamenáni medailí za statečnost.thumb|Luke na X-wingu thumb|left|Luke u havarovaného sněžného spídruO tři roky později v době, kdy se rebelové ukrývaly na planetě Hoth, Luke zde sloužil v postu komandéra. Hlídkovat na Hothu bylo vzhledem k mrazivému počasí velice nevděčné a při jedné ze svých obchůzek byl napaden ledovou bytostí wampa a jeho tauntaun byl tímto tvorem sežrán. Sám Luke mu unikl jen tak tak, ale byl příliš daleko od základny Echo, aby se tam dokázal sám dostat. Tak se stalo že se ho Han vydal hledat. Podařilo se mu přítele zachránit, ještě před jeho příchodem však Luke spatřil ducha Obi-Wana Kenobiho, který mu radil, aby se vydal na Dagobah, kde žije učitel rytířů Jedi, mistr Yoda. Skywalker se ze svých zranění rychle dostal díky koupeli v nádrži bacty, ale na odpočinek neměl moc času. Jeden z droidů Impéria totiž objevil základnu na povrchu ledové planety a blížila se invaze. V následující bitvě vedl Luke svou eskadru, která měla za úkol zlikvidovat pozemní síly vyslané Impériem. Přišel při této potyčce o své vznášedlo, ale i tak se mu podařilo zničit pochodující tank AT-AT. Pozemní útok tak dal dost času leteckým transportům, aby mohly odvézt vybavení základny a všichni z Hothu odletěli. Skywalker se svým X-Wingem se od ostatních oddělil. Učení mistra Yody thumb|Luke s Yodou na Dagobahu Lukovi se skutečně podařilo najít Dagobah a setkal se zde s Yodou. Jejich první setkání bylo z Lukovy strany poněkud chladné a Yoda mu svou identitu hned neprozradil. Když se však Luke dozvěděl, kdo ten malý zelený skřítek doopravdy je, chtěl se stát jeho žákem. Yoda ho přijal jen proto, že se za něj Obi-Wan přimluvil. Yodův výcvik byl tvrdý a nebyl horlivému a prudkému Lukovi příliš po chuti. Přesto vytrval. Yoda ho zavedl k jeskyni, kde sídlila moc temné strany a vyzval ho, aby vstoupil. Luke tam musel čelit přízraku Vadera a když se Vaderovi helma rozpadla, Luke si mohl poprvé uvědomit, že Vader je ve skutečnosti Anakin Skywalker, jeho otec. Pod Yodovým vedením se Sílu naučil lépe využívat, ale z Dagobahu ho odvedla vize, že jeho přátelé jsou v nebezpečí v Oblačném Městě na Bespinu. Přes Yodovo varování se jim vydal na pomoc. Slíbil však alespoň, že se vrátí a dokončí trénink. Souboj s Vaderem thumb|left|310px|Luke při boji s Darth Vaderem Luke dorazil do Oblačného města a vydal se najít a zachránit své přátele. Přišel ale pozdě a už jen viděl, jak Leiu odvádí důstojník Impéria. I když ji táhli pryč, snažila se Luka varovat, že je to past. Jeho další kroky však i přesto vedly do karbonitové zmrazovací komory, kde se setkal s Vaderem. Ten však prokázal svoji nadřazenost pomocí své upravené soubojové formy V, mimo jiné i použitím forem Dun Möch a Cho mai. Poté, co Lukovi uťal ruku v zápěstí, pokusil se Luka strhnout k temné straně Síly a přitom mu prozradil, že je jeho otec. thumb|260px|Luke přišel v boji o ruku a světelný meč.Přesto si Luke raději vybral smrt, než by se přidal na Vaderovu stranu, a vrhnul se do šachty. Skončil u ústí ventilačního systému Oblačného města. S pomocí Síly se mu podařilo přivolat Leiu v Millennium Falconu spolu s Landem Calrissianem a Chewbaccou a byl zachráněn. Na lékařské lodi Aliance pak dostal novou ruku náhradou za tu, kterou mu při souboji usekl Vader. Záchrana hrdiny Luke sám přijel na Tatooine až když byla polovina záchranného týmu v zajetí Jabby. Byl tam, aby si je i Hana odvedl. Jeho dovednosti v Síle mu umožnily dostat se přes gamorreánské strážné a Jabbova majordoma Biba Fortunu, ale Jabba se jednoduše rozhodl předhodit Luka rancorovi. thumb|leftLukovi se podařilo hrůzunahánějící monstrum zabít. Jabba je tedy pro jistotu všechny odsoudil k popravě (Chewbaccu, Luka a rozmrazeného Hana). Měli být vhozeni do jámy Carcoonu, kde sídlil Sarlacc. Zde se měli pomalu rozkládat po tisíc let. Předtím než byl Luke vhozen do jámy, R2 mu vzduchem doručil světelný meč, takže se mohl pustit do Jabbových strážných. Byl zasažen jen do své umělé ruky. Luke, Han, Lando, Leia, Chewbacca a oba droidi utekli, ještě předtím stačili zničit loď i s mrtvým Huttem a jeho poskoky. Zkouška na Endoru thumb|Luke na Endoru Skywalker se hned poté vrátil na Dagobah aby dokončil výcvik Mistra Yody. Setkal se s umírajícím Yodou, který mu ještě dal pár rad než zemřel. Mezi nimi aby předal co se naučil, protože až on zemře a císař a Vader budou poraženi, Luke bude jediný Jedi. Setkal se také s přízrakem Obi-Wana, který mu konečně přiznal, že Vader je skutečně jeho otcem. Aby žila galaxie v míru, bude však muset svého otce porazit a císaře rovněž. Pak bude opravdový rytíř Jedi. Také se dozvěděl že má sestru a došlo mu, že je to Leia. Bude si však muset dát pozor, aby ho nezradily jeho myšlenky a on omylem otci nebo císaři neprozradil, že není jediný Skywalkerův potomek. "Pak císař skutečně zvítězil. Byl jsi naše jediná naděje." – Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker se přidal k misi svých přátel na Endor, aby vypnuli generátor, který chránil novou Hvězdu smrti, stavěnou na oběžné dráze. Luke však vycítil přítomnost Vadera na jednom z křižníků a vyčítal si, že tak ohrozil misi. Navzdory tomu, že tak Vader poznal přítomnost Rebelů, nechal jejich loď přistát. Byli objeveni scouttroopery a Leia s Lukem se dali do jejich pronásledování. Oběma se podařilo je zničit, Luke se vrátil do tábora, ale Leia se nechala odvést na bezpečné místo do lesního domova Ewoků. Luke, Han, Chewbacca a oba droidi se jí vydali hledat, padli však do pasti Ewoků a ti je odvlekli k sobě do tábora. Luke prostřednictvím C-3PO zachránil svoje přátele před snědením. 3PO vylíčením jejich hrdinských činů proti Impériu dosáhl toho, že byli přijati do kmene a byla jim poskytnuta pomoc. Luke se však rozhodl nebojovat, místo toho se chtěl setkat se svým otcem. Věřil, že ho Vader císaři nevydá. Neutekl však Leie, která si všimla jeho nepřítomnosti. Vysvětlil jí, v jakém vztahu je k němu Vader a proč se s ním musí setkat. Také Leie svěřil, že je jeho sestra. Skywalker stanul před Vaderem, ale ten se rozhodl ho Císaři předat, aby ho mohl vycvičit jako nového učedníka temné strany, čímž Luka hluboce zklamal. thumb|left|Luke poráží v souboji svého otce.Vader a císař se pokoušeli Luka vlákat na temnou stranu příslibem, že jeho přátelům se nic nestane pokud se jim vzdá. Luke se však přesvědčit nedal a trvalo mu dlouho, než zaútočil na Císaře. Do cesty jeho meči se však postavil ten Vaderův a Luke byl nucen s ním bojovat. Schoval se, ale jeho myšlenky zradily Leiu a Vader zjistil, že má sestru. Když navrhl, že by se na temnou stranu snad mohla nechat zlákat ona, Luka popadl vztek a v hněvu Vadera téměř zabil. Přesto se mu podařilo nakonec se ovládnout a odmítl svého otce zabít. Neuváženě odhodil svůj světelný meč, takže na něj Císař zaútočil sithským bleskem. V Lukově otci se však něco zlomilo a svrhnul Císaře přímo k hlavnímu reaktoru Hvězdy smrti. Mezitím se Lukovým přátelům podařilo po mnoha obtížích vypnout štít Hvězdy smrti a útok na ni byl úspěšný. Byla zničena, ale už ne s Lukem a Vaderem na palubě. Vader zemřel a Luke zapálil hranici s jeho tělem. Pak se odebral oslavovat s ostatními konec nadvlády Impéria. Tak se stal jediným Jediem v galaxii. Po Endoru dopíšu později Osobnost V době svého mládí býval Luke velmi netrpělivý a často se upíral k svojí budoucnosti, aniž by sledoval to, co měl přímo před sebou. Stejně jako jeho otec byl impulzivní, bezstarostný a nehleděl na svoje vlastní bezpečí. Však poté, co získal schopnosti v Síle a ztratil ruku při souboji s Vaderem, byl více trpělivý, o něco zkušenější a s postupujícími léty získával moudrost. Jeho mladistvý idealistický pohled na svět mu však zůstal a věřil, že jeho otec svým posledním činem získal odpuštění za všechno zlo, které spáchal. Jinak si velice vážil svých přátel a dělal vše pro to, aby jim pomohl, když to potřebovali. V dospělosti se jeho chování někomu zdálo téměř až pasivní, vyrovnané. To díky jeho schopnostem v Síle, které mu také umožňovaly vidět věci dřív, než se stanou. Jeho oddanost dobrým lidem byla neotřesitelná – Palpatine se ji pokusil zlomit na druhé Hvězdě smrti, ale neuspěl. Nadání Ačkoliv jeho trénink byl jen krátký, stal se z Luka velmistr řádu Jedi. Jeho dovednosti Síly a světelného meče byly skutečně výjimečné. Měl také potenciál, který plně využil k tomu, aby vyplnil poslání, které měl původně jeho otec (i když nic o Vyvoleném asi netušil). Dalo by se říci, že patřil k nejmocnějším Jedi, kteří kdy žili. Několik příkladů jeho schopností: * Luke v boji se světelným mečem užíval Formu V částečně díky tréninku a částečně instinktivně. Ukázalo se, že pro boj se světelným mečem má přirozené nadání už jen proto, že bez valného tréninku porazil na druhé Hvězdě smrti Dartha Vadera. Občas svou techniku mísil s Formou III nebo IV, forma V však převládala. * I jeho slova měla vždy svou váhu, pro Vadera znamenala spásu, napravení starých chyb a vyplnění toho, co mu bylo předurčeno – zničením Císaře vrátil rovnováhu Síle. * Po svém otci byl Luke rovněž výborným pilotem a zdědil i jeho technické schopnosti, které ho výborně předurčovaly pro práci na farmě strýce. Naštěstí pro galaxii nezůstalo jen u toho. * Navzdory tomu, co v životě zažil a viděl byl velice odolný proti temné straně Síly, i když na čas jí jako učedník Císaře propadl a stejně tak odolný byl proti vymývání mozku pomocí Síly, se kterým se několikrát setkal. * Dokázal vytvořit ze Síly pole, které i bez světelného meče odráželo střely z blasteru, dokázal díky Síle změnit svůj obličej, aby mohl proklouznout nepoznán, dokázal učinit neviditelné i velké objekty jako byla Vaderova pevnost nebo celá planeta, jeho duch si dokázal i po smrti zachovat svou podobu v Síle... ...a mnoho dalších věcí. Světelné meče thumb|left|Lukův první mečPrvní meč Luka Skywalkera byl meč, který prostřednictvím Kenobiho získal po svém otci. Během prvních tří let své kariéry Jedi, kdy tento meč používal, na něm provedl několik úprav včetně nahrazení krystalu. Tento meč zmizel v útrobách Oblačného Města a když byl po letech znovu nalezen, daroval ho Maře Jade. Po setkání s Vaderem v Oblačném městě si s pomocí příručky od Obi-Wana sestrojil nový světelný meč, který byl velmi podobný tomu, který si sestrojil jako mistr Jedi. Tento meč obsahoval syntetický zelený krystal. Lukovy románky Leia Organa "'''Je překrásná."'' Tak zněla první slova, která vypustil z úst poté, co prostřednictvím holografické projekce spatřil tvář Leiy Organy. Později se dozvěděl, že je jeho sestra a vytvořili si velice těsný sourozenecký vztah. Leia si později vzala Hana Sola. Poznámka: Jednou s vystřižených scén z filmu Impérium vrací úder bylo téměř políbení Luka a Leiy. Tato scéna však byla odstraněna brzy poté, co byla natočena. Za scénou Obrázky: ZDE Lukův původ Je známo, že jméno otce Luka pocházelo od jména dobrého přítele George Lucase, Kena Annakina, jméno Luke bylo pravděpodobně odvozeno od Lucasova jména. Jedním z důvodů mohlo být i ztotožnění autora s postavou hrdiny. Samotné jméno Luke je odvozeno od jména jednoho italského regionu, Lucanie, řecké jméno "Loukas" znamená narozený v Lucanii. Jeho nejznámějším nositelem je pak jeden z křesťanských evangelistů. thumb|left|Původní koncept Luka a Darth VaderaV původním scénáři Nové naděje byla hlavním hrdinou původně dívka a Luke měl být původně pětašedesátiletý generál, který neměl s mladým Jedi nic společného. Ještě než byl scénář dokončen, jeho příjmení bylo Starkiller, které se změnilo na příjmení Skywalker. Společnosti 20th Century Fox se totiž jeho původní jméno nezamlouvalo. Jméno Starkiller pak později získal veterán z dob Revana, Bendak Starkiller. Lucas uvedl svého hlavního hrdinu jako člověk, který má v Síle stejný potenciál jako jeho otec, kvůli čemuž se ho snažili Vader a Císař získat jako učedníka. Bylo také řečeno, že Luke má představovat Anakinovo veškeré nadání, které se plně u Vadera nikdy neprojevilo když z něj rány osudu udělaly více stroj než člověka. Luke naplnil poslání Vyvoleného a spolu se svým otcem vrátil Síle rovnováhu. Kasting Potřeba dopsat Luke Skywalker jako typický mytologický hrdina Potřeba dopsat Externí odkazy Kategorie:Diplomaté Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Padlí Jediové Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Vykoupení Jediové Kategorie:Členové eskadry Rogue Kategorie:Členové eskadry Slunečních dvojčat Kategorie:Členové koalice Jedi Kategorie:Tatooiňané Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Farmáři a zemědělci Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky